Would You Do Anthing For Me?
by Mew Ami
Summary: Zuko got a new plan to captuer the Avatar. The plan is being nice,but being nice to someone can go a long away. Zutara. Ch 9 is finally up!
1. Zuko's Plan

Would You Do Anything For Me?

By: Mew Ami

Ch1: Zuko's Plan

An: HI! I finally have my own pen name! This is my first fanfic so be nice but I don't care if you guys criticize me, except Dark Wolf Youkai860.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did I would marry Zuko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Prince Zuko's Ship

Zuko is sitting in his meditation room, thinking a plan to capture the Avatar. '_Hmm…how should I capture the Avatar? Maybe I should…no that won't work…_' Suddenly, Zuko was interrupted by his Uncle Iroh. "Hey Prince Zuko, do you want to have some tea?" asked Uncle Iroh happily.

The fire on the candles explode angrily. "NO, I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN TEA!" Zuko said angrily.

"Fine, you don't have to get all snippy about it." said Uncle calmly. Then he leaves knowing that he is not wanted.

__

'Why does he drink so much tea?' Thought the prince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Zuko's room that night

Zuko is changing into his night clothes because he is going to bed. Suddenly, Zuko got an idea about how to capture the Avatar. _'I'll capture the Avatar's girlfriend and play nice to her. Then she'll get me the Avatar. I have to go tell Uncle.'_ Then Zuko runs down the hall as quick as a cheetah. When he enters the dining hall he sees the crew and Uncle doing a fire nation dance. Zuko ran out of there in a heart beat. '_I'll tell him later. I hope I never see that again._'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

Zuko knocks on his Uncle's bedroom door. "Uncle wake up now!"

"What is it Prince Zuko? I'm trying to sleep," Uncle said a little annoyed.

"I know how to capture the Avatar," said the Prince

"Good for you," said a very sleepy Uncle. "Now, go away."

"Well, I'm leaving then," He answer, leaving.

"Whatever."

After leaving his Uncle's, Zuko boards his little boat. '_Now to find the Avatar and the water peasants._'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I promise that the next chapters will be longer, and if I break that promise you can eat me and then kill me. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I need reviews first. Mew Ami Over and Out!

P.S. I suck at grammar and spelling so you guys can correct me, except Dark Wolf Youkai860.


	2. The Fight

Would You Do Anything For Me?

BY:ME

Ch2: The Fight

AN: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! One Reviewer thought I hated Dark Wolf Youkai860, but I don't because she is my best friend. The reason I said those things about her because she gets on my nerves sometimes. Oh yeah, in this story I'm calling Sokka, Aang, and Katara the gang because it's just easier to type that.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar, but if I did the Fire Nation would rule the world! Also Zuko and I would be marry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Zuko's Ship (AN: the big ship not little one )

Uncle enters the dinning hall. He wondering where his nephew is, so he ask one the crew members. "Have you seen my nephew? I can't remember what he told me earlier today. "

"I saw him getting on his little ship and leaving in a hurry," replied the crew member.

"Thanks"

The gang

The gang is flying on Appa (AN: I think I spell that right ) Katara is just sitting there deep in thoughts about what Aunt Wu said about her true love. '_Hmmmm… it can't be Aang because he's too young and short…_' She would of finish thinking, but Appa stop so suddenly. "AANG! WHY DID WE STOP!" Katara yelled that so loud the whole world could hear her.

"Sorry Katara, but Appa so tired, " replied the young Avatar.

"Aang, Appa all ready got some rest an hour go," said the young waterbender.

"Katara, Aang is right," said the young worrier.

"Fine! We can rest," said the young waterbender angrily.

At some Earth Nation Island

The gang is setting up camp because Sokka and Aang wanted to stay there that night. While, they where setting up camp Aang found a Fire Nation soldier's helmet. When he saw this he quickly put it on and started to make fun of Prince Zuko. "Hey! Guys watch this! " The Avatar clears his voice to sound like the Prince. "Have you seen the Avatar? I must capture the Avatar! Are You hiding the Avatar? " When Sokka hears this he burst out laughing, but on the other Katara wasn't laughing.

"Guys I don't think you should be making fun……." Then she suddenly stops when she realize what she just said. "That was funning Aang!"

"Katara, where about to sick up for Prince Jerk? " asked her brother.

"Of course not," she answered

"Good"

"Umm.. Aang why don't you make fun Prince Jerk some more?" asked the young waterbender who was trying to prove that she didn't care about Prince Zuko.

"OK!" replied the young Avatar happily. While, Aang was doing that Katara went off to think. While, she was walking the young waterbender was wonder why she almost stand up for Prince Zuko. '_Why did I do that? I can't stand for him he's the enemy for crying out loud! I better get back it's getting late._' She ran back to the camp as quickly as she can. When she gets there Aang and Sokka are still making fun of Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko

'_Where the Avatar be? I check almost every Island in this damn nation! _' Then Zuko saw some smoke from an island that was close by. '_I wonder…could he be there? I better check to make sure._' Then the Prince steer his ship to the island. When he got to the island he just notice that the island was really big. '_I better search this island in the morning_' Prince finds a cave to sleep in.

The next morning

Zuko wakes up when he hears a lot of yelling. He recognizes the voices and ran off to find the gang. When he gets to the gang's camp site they are yelling at each other.

"YOU IDOITOS! WE SHOULD BE HEADING TO THE NORTH POLE NOT BE ON VACTION!" yelled the very angry waterbender.

"Katara, we got some spare time, so don't worry," said the calm airbender.

"Yeah Katara, Aang is right," said Sokka.

"We don't have spare time Aang! I hate you guys!" Then the waterbender ran off. Zuko quickly follows her.

When Katara sees a beach she just sits down on ground and starts to yell. "I hate them so much! Why can't they listen to m……" before Katara could finish her sentence a earthbender attacks her. She quickly gets out of the before she gets hit. "What hell was that for!"

"Get off my island you firebender!" yelled the old earthbender. Old man is confused because it's the war and he doesn't trust anyone.

"I'm not a firebender," said the young waterbender.

"I don't care! Now get off my island!" Then the erathbender attacks her so quickly that she couldn't defend herself. Katara passes out, but she could remember is a red light hitting the rock.

An: There you go. Once again I want to thank you for all the reviews. I'll update more quickly if I got a lot of reviews. Well, that's all folks Mew Ami over and out!


	3. Kidnapped

Would You Do Anything For Me?

BY: Me the and only

Ch3: 'Kidnapped'

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the errors in the last chapter. I'm going to the best I can with the writing and the grammar problems.

Disclaimer: We all wish that we could own Avatar but whishes don't come true, so that's why I don't own the Avatar. (starts to cry)

When Katara wakes up she finds herself laying on a bed. '_What happen? Where am I?'_ The young waterbender looks around the room and notices a Fire Nation's flag. '_Oh, crap I been kidnapped!_' Katara quickly runs to the door and try to escape, but the door was locked. She looks around the room to see if there was any source of water, but there wasn't. So she just sits down on the bed and waits for her kidnapper to show his face. Then Katara hears something from outside the of the room. She wanted to know what the noise was, so she walks up to the door and put her ear against it. She hears a young boy yelling at someone. Suddenly, the door open and there was Prince Zuko staring at her.

"Hello" said the Prince.

"Hi"

"What are you doing?" asked the Prince nicely.

"Sitting here" she answered. Katara quickly gets up and glares at him. "Why did you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't kidnapped you. I'd save your life." answered Prince Zuko

"That's what you want me to think. The real reason that I'm here because you want me to be bait, so you capture Aang," Katara said suspiciously.

"That would be a good idea, but I'd save your life from that earthbender. Now if you don't mind I have to go practice my bending," said Zuko. Then the Prince leaves and locks the door, so she can't escape.

The gang

"Sokka where could she be?" said the young airbender, while he walked around nervously. "She just disappear!"

"Clam down Aang," said Sokka. "I bet she's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now will you stop pacing?"

Zuko's Room

Katara just sat there on the bed wondering if Zuko was telling the truth or not. '_Could he be lying? When that earthbender attack me all I can remember is a red light saving me. Maybe he is telling the truth, but why would he bring me to his ship?_' Then Katara hears the door being unlock. Prince Zuko comes looking very tried because he was working very hard to master his firebending.

"Hey," he said

"Why are you saying hi to me?" asked the young waterbender

"Cause I want to," he answered.

"Whatever,"

"What's your name again?" asked the Prince.

"Katara," she answered surprise because she never thought a prince would care about a peasant's name.

"That's a lovely name,"

"Ummm….than….ks," she said nervously also she was blushing. "Ummm….. Thanks for saving me."

"Your….. welcome," it was really hard for the Prince to say that because he hardly uses his manners.

Later That night

"Your sleeping with me, Katara, " said Zuko.

"What!"

"There no more rooms left. So it's me or my Uncle."

"I pick you," Katara really didn't want to sleep with him, but there is no way she would sleep with a old man.

"So…where is the cot?" asked Katara.

"There is no cot, so you're sleeping the same bed with me," answered the Prince.

"Oh"

"Don't worry I won't doing anything to you," the Prince reinsure her.

"Okay"

The gang

Aang and Sokka are searching the island one more time before they leave. "Aang, I don't think she on the island anymore. Someone must have kidnapped her. I think we should leave."

"But"

"Aang, don't worry Katara can defend herself," but Sokka is still worry about his sister even though she can defend herself.

An: that was a cool episode! I thought it was funny when Uncle pretended that he got hit by Jun's (An: I think that's her name) pet monster. Also when he stole that perfume bottle.

Here is my favorite quote from night's episode.

Sokka: I think can move. Wood falls on him.

Sokka: owww

An: Please keep reviewing!

P.S. Dark Wolf Youkai860 stop correcting me! Also even though it was a cute ending in to night's episode I still think Zuko and Katara belong together. What do you think? Should it be Aang or Katara or Zuko and Katara? Tell me when you review and why they should they be together. Mew Ami Over And Out!


	4. Don't Worry Katara

Would You Do Anything For Me?

By: Mew Ami

Ch4: Don't Worry Katara

**AN: Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had writer's block. I have important news tell you all for the month of November, the first week I'm going on a Bio trip with my Biology class so, I won't be updating that week. Also between the week of the 19-22 (I think those are the dates) I'm going to New York City to sing at Carnegie Hall with my Chorus class so, I won't be updating that week either. I'm not making this up; you can even ask Drak-Wolf-Youkai860. Ok, I have answer for one of the reviewers who lives in California, I live in the Eastern Time Zone so, that's why I get to see Avatar early.**

Disclaimer: I wish I own Avatar, but wishes don't come true.

* * *

Zuko's Room

Katara feels warmth that morning. She really likes this warmth so, she gets closer to it. When she opens her eyes she finds herself resting on Zuko's chest. Katara doesn't like this one bit. "YOU PERVERT!" The whole ship hears that and they also hear a loud bang. Katara slaped Zuko really hard on his cheek.

* * *

The Dinning Hall

Zuko has a huge slap mark on his cheek. Uncle keeps staring at him. This angers Zuko. "Uncle, What Are You Looking AT!"

Uncle starts to laugh. "You,"

"It's not funny."

"Sorry Prince Zuko, but why did she slap you?"

"Because I was holding her," he answered.

"Why were you holding her?" Uncle looks at him.

"I must have grabbed her in my sleep. I don't think my plan is going to work. And Uncle, I don't like her so, don't give that look," Zuko glares at his uncle.

"Zuko, it will work, so don't worry. All you have to do is keep being nice to her."

"Uncle, she'll still hate me."

"Why don't you let her out of your room?" Zuko looks at his Uncle with a look that's saying as if. "Zuko, she'll start to like you and besides there is no secrets on this ship.

"Ok."

* * *

Zuko's Room

"How dare him! He told me he wouldn't do anything to me. I hate him so munch!" She starts walking around the room to think of a way to get off this ship. Then she hears the door opens. Zuko is standing there looking like he doesn't want to be there. "What do you want Prince Jerk?"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry."

Katara stares at him like he's a monster or a ghost. She doesn't know what to say to him. She is really shock that he said he was sorry. "I…. forgive… you," Katara had a really hard time saying that.

"Umm you can leave my room if you want to, you don't have to."

"Umm thanks," Katara feels very awkward about this.

"Your… welcome," Then Zuko leaves. Katara decides to follow him. When Katara sees the deck she realizes she can practice her waterbending. Zuko notices her and smiles at her. She smiles back at him, but she still thinks he is acting weird.

"Zuko, can I practice my waterbending?" asked Katara.

"Crouse you can, Katara," answered the Prince. Then Uncle walks up and smiles at Katara. "Katara, this is my Uncle Iroh."

"Hello Katara. Would like some tea?" asked Uncle.

"Umm sure," she answered.

"Oh, good I finally found someone that likes tea." Uncle looks at Zuko with a smile. "Please follow me, Katara." Katara nods and follows him.

* * *

The Dinning Hall

"So, Katara, are you close friends with the Avatar?" Katara looks at him with a suspicious look on her face. Uncle chuckles "Don't worry I'm not trying to get any information at of you."

"Well, me and Aang are just good friends,"

"What about the other boy?" he asked.

"Oh, he's my older bother," she answered. Then Katara realizes how munch she misses her friends.

"Is there something wrong, Katara?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"I just miss my friends," answered Katara very sadly.

"Don't worry Katara, we'll find your friends"

"You're going to find my friends?" she asked so surprised.

"Yes" he answered smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said smiling back at him. Katara is glad that he and Zuko won't use her bait to get Aang. Katara never knew how nice a firebender could be. She always thought that firebenders were mean, cruel, and heartless.

"Would like some more tea, Katara?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

An: I hope that was an ok chapter because I still kind of have writer's block. Oh, have to tell a reviewer about why Zuko is acting wired because it's part of his plan to be nice to Katara. 


	5. The Boy, The Girl, and The Hot Spring

An: Sorry for not up dating for a while, I was busy with school and I got writer's block. If I ever take forever to update please review again and tell me to update or you can e-mail me. My e-mail address is shown in my profile. I got out of writer's block when I went on my Bio to the Smoky Mountains. I was lying in a field when the idea hit me.

Ch5: The Boy, The Girl, and The Hot Spring part one

* * *

The Gang

"Aang, we been searching for a month. I think we should start heading to the North Pole," said Sokka.

"Sokka! We can forget about Katara!" yelled the panicked Avatar.

Sokka sighs. "Aang, you need to learn waterbending, besides maybe she found a way to get there."

"Are you sure Sokka? Because most on the time you are wrong."

"Trust me," said ignoring what Aang just said. "Katara is smart girl."

"Ok."

* * *

The Dinning Hall

Katara and Uncle are having tea, while Zuko is training. Katara is very glad that Zuko isn't using her bait, so he can get Aang. Katara really misses her brother and Aang. "Iroh?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"Umm… how are you going to get me back to my friends?" asked Katara.

"We are taking you up to the North Pole."

"Oh. Thanks a lot."

"Your Welcome, Katara." Then Uncle smiles at her and Katara smiles back.

* * *

Zuko's Room

Katara couldn't sleep that night because she really misses her friends. She just sat there and watches Zuko sleep. '_He is so cute when he sleeps and he has a hot chest._' When Katara realizes what she thought. '_Did I just said that? I can't fall in love with him because he is the enemy!_' Then Katara lies down on her pillow and falls asleep. Then the boat suddenly stops and Zuko wakes up all pissed off. "UNCLE!"

On Deck

"UNCLE! WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled the very angry prince.

"Shhh… Prince Zuko, you'll wake the crew," said Uncle with out rising is voice. "Ahhh, Katara." Katara also went on the deck to see what was happening and Zuko woke her up to.

"What is going on?" asked Katara.

"Well at least someone has good manners," said Uncle looking at Zuko. Zuko glares at him. "We are going to take a break."

"A BREAK!" yelled the prince more loudly.

"Prince Zuko, remember what I said about your anger," said Uncle all calm and relax.

Zuko takes a deep breath. "Ok, where we going then?"

"I'm very glad you ask. We are going to an island with a lot of hot springs!" said Uncle very happy.

"That sounds nice Iroh," said Katara smiling.

"I'm glad you think so, Katara." After Uncle said that the boat stops at the island. But little they know that Sokka and Aang where on that island to.

The Gang.

* * *

Aang just sat there staring at the moon. He was thinking about Katara. "Sokka, how far are we two the North Pole?"

"Ummm….." he said while looking at the map. Just like Zuko he couldn't read the map to because of all the lines that were written on the map. "I don't know."

"I hope Katara is there," said the young airbender in hope.

* * *

The Hot Spring

Zuko was sitting in the hot spring thinking. '_I wonder how long it will take for me to get her to do what I want. She has very pretty eyes…what am I saying!_' Then Zuko goes underwater and when comes up for air there someone else in the hot spring.

* * *

An: You have to wait to see what happens (laughs evily). Can you guess who the other person is? Now I'm going to ask you something else, so please answer this question. Should I write another Avatar Fanfic? I'm not writing a sequel to this fic, I'm just asking should I write another story of Avatar the Last Airbender.

Mew Ami Over And Out!


	6. Part Two

I just got back from my trip to New York City! It was so cool and…… well it was cool! Thank you for the reviews! I think it is great that I can reply to you guys now! Now I can answer all your questions or why I'm not updating.

Zuko: Can we just get on with the story!

Me: Hold your horses!

Zuko: I don't own any horses.

Me: See what I have to work with.

Zuko: (glares).

Aang: Now on with the show!

Ch6: The Boy, The Girl, and The Hot spring part two

* * *

"Katara! What are you doing here!"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to relax, until you appear!" screamed the Prince.

"Well, how was suppose to know you where here?" asked Katara with anger in her voice.

"Check to see if there were any clothes around."

"Whatever, just get out!"

"I was here first! You should get out!"

"No!"

"Yes!" This fight goes on and on and on.

* * *

The Gang

"Sokka, do you here something?" asked the young Avatar.

"Yeah I do. I better go check it out, you stay here."

"Ok."

* * *

The Woods

So Sokka goes to check out the noise that is coming from the woods. As he walks, Sokka keeps hearing the noises that he and Aang hear from the campsite. He is wondering what those noises are.

* * *

The Hot Spring

"I hear someone coming, Katara."

"I wonder who it is. What should we do?" But before Zuko could answer, Uncle walks in and smiles.

"Well, you'll looky here. You are love birds."

"We are not!" They both screamed in unison. Then Sokka walks in and his mouth drops.

"Well, this awkward," said Zuko.

"You got that right." said Katara.

* * *

Later that night

"Katara! How could you!" yelled her brother.

"Sokka, you don't understand!"

"Yeah I do! You two were having…"

But Katara cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Sokka, we did not! You don't understand what happen!" Then Katara runs off crying.

* * *

The Woods

Katara just kept running and running until she run into Zuko. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't see you."

"It's okay Katara. What's wrong?"

"My stupid brother that's what's wrong."

"What happen?" So the two sat down and talked. They talked for hours and hours.

"Thanks, Zuko"

"For what?

"For listening to me."

"Oh."

"Katara, are you going to go back to your stupid brother and the Avatar?"

"No"

"Do you want to come back with me?"

"Sure."

"I'm glad you said that, Katara."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Then Zuko smiles her. It has been a long time since Zuko smiled, not since his father banished him from the Fire Nation. "Ready to go, Katara?"

"Yes."

* * *

And they lived happily ever after….

Zuko: That's it?

Me: No, I'm just joking.

Zuko: Good.

Me: People these days. They don't take jokes like they used to. Um... I don't think this chapter was really good, so please tell if you think it was good or not. Sorry for all the bad gammer and typeos (I think I spell that right) in the last chapter. Ok, now it is time to press the magical button and review.

Mew Ami Over and Out!


	7. Love Can Make You Stronger

AN: Hey everyone! That was the coolest Avatar epi last night! Zuko was so awesome! When he was fighting Katara. I thought that was cool when Uncle attacked Zhao! I could talk about that epi all day, but I have to get into the chapter. Oh, guess what!

Zuko: What?

Me: I have over 50 reviews! Since you guys are so nice, you get a prize!

Zuko: What is it?

Me: I'll make this chapter really long and there will be romance!

* * *

CH7: Love Can Make You Stronger

The next morning Aang and Sokka were looking for Katara, but they couldn't find her. "Sokka! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Is not!"

"YEAH, IT IS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET KATARA DEFEND HERSELF!"

"She was in the same hot spring with Prince Jerk!"

"That's it! I'm, leaving with out you!" Then he starts to walk over to Appa. "Come on, Momo." The flying lemur follows Aang.

"Wait, Aang!" The worrier goes after him. "I'm really sorry about what happen last night. Please don't leave me."

"I knew you would fall for leaving you behind trick." The airbender grins.

"_Airbenders,_" Sokka mumbles. "Let's just get out of here and go look for Katara." Then Sokka climbs on Appa.

"Yes sir! Appa, YIP YIP!" Then they fly away and continue their search for Katara.

* * *

Katara sat there watching Zuko train, while playing Pai Sho. Katara has really gotten good at this game. It really makes Uncle happy, because the crewmembers on the ship really suck at Pai Sho game. "Katara, it seems you have beat me once again, but I do wish that my Nephew would play this game." Katara giggles, until Zuko hears this and comes over.

"Uncle, stop talking about me!"

"Awww Prince Zuko, I'm just having some fun."

"Uncle, there is no time for fun."

"Why?" His Uncle grins at him. He really loves to mess around with his Nephew.

"Never mind." Then Zuko leaves to finish training.

* * *

Zuko wakes up from the same nightmare he's been having for the last two years. The nightmare is day he had to face his father in an Agni Kai. When Zuko wakes up he notice that Katara is gone. '_I wonder where_ _she went to_.' So Zuko gets out of bed to go find Katara. As he's walking Katara keeps popping up in his head. This is really bothering him. '_Get out of my head! I just need you get the Avatar for me! Get out of my damn head!' _Then a little voice appears in his head.

'_You like her,_' said the little vice in his head. Then the voice continues to talk to him. '_You know it. You just don't want to admit it. You don't want to fall in love, because_ _you think it will make you weak_.'

'_Shut up! Get out of_ _my head!_' Zuko tries to block the voice in his head, but he can't.

'_I won't leave, because I'm apart of you_.'

"What do you want!" Zuko didn't realize that he screamed that out loud and that Katara was standing right in front of him.

"I don't want anything," she answered, because she thought he was talking to her.

"Oh, Katara, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to one of the crewmembers." He lied, but was kind of half true, because he wasn't talking to her.

"Okay. For a second I thought you were talking to me."

"Where were you?" He asked, because he just remember what he was doing out of bed.

"Oh, I was practicing my waterbending," she answered.

"At night?"

"My waterbending is more powerful at night, because of the moon."

"Oh, yeah just like the sun powering up my firebending in the daytime."

"So, why are you out of bed, Zuko?" She was really curious why Prince Zuko was out of bed.

"I was looking for you," he answered. This makes Katara blush. Zuko was also blushing too.

"Really?" She asks this, because she really never knew that Prince Zuko would really care about her.

"Yeah." Then he smiles at her. "Umm…since we're up do you want to go up on the deck with me?" Zuko blushes while saying that.

Katara blushes. "Su..re."

* * *

Zuko and Katara are just standing there while looking at the moon. It was an awkward silence, until Katara broke it. "So, why are you hunting down Aang?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering." Katara has feeling he doesn't want to talk about. "But you don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Katara still wants to know why he is chasing Aang. Also Katara wants to ask Zuko a lot of questions like how he got that scare around his eye. But she knows he wouldn't want to answer her questions.

"Okay I won't talk about it, but I might tell you later."

She looks at him. "Really?"

"Sure why not." Then Zuko puts his arm around her waist. Katara notices, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Aang and Sokka finally stop to make camp, because Appa was starting to get tried. They had been flying all day looking for Katara.

Aang lets out a deep sigh. "Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should just go to North Pole."

"What about Katara?"

"I know it's really important to find her, but the world needs me right now."

"I guess your right, so I guess tomorrow we'll start heading to the North Pole."

"Yeah. _I wonder how Katara got off that Island_." The young airbender mumbles last part to himself, so Sokka couldn't hear him. Then the both them fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko was standing there with his arm still wrap around Katara's waist. Zuko is wondering why he is doing this. '_I don't like her._' Then the little voice appears again.

'_You like her._ _And you know this, but you think you'll become weak. Love can make_ _you stronger, Zuko._' Then the little voice disappears, but will return again if Zuko denies his love for Katara.

"Katara?"

Katara looks up straight at him. "Yeah?"

The Prince doesn't say anything. He puts his lips against hers and they kiss. This kiss proves to Zuko that he…..

Loves Katara.

* * *

Me: ……….

Zuko: Aren't you going to say anything?

Me: …….

Katara: I think she's dead.

Zuko: I think so too.

Aang: Now what?

Sokka: Let's get some pizza.

Katara: We just can't leave the readers!

Me: I'm back.

Zuko: Where you?

Me: I was in my own little world.

They stare at me like I'm freak.

Me: Don't do that! I hate it when people stare at me like I'm freak.

Katara: Whatever, just review.

Me: I'm not a freak!


	8. I Love You Too

**ME: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I was so busy with school because I had to study for exams, but I'm done with exams now.**

**Ch8: I love You Too**

* * *

The kiss could have gone of longer, but they to breath. Katara can't believe that she kissed him. "I….umm….going back to the room, Zuko. Goodnight." Katara fled quickly.

Zuko just stood there for a second thinking that he made that move to quickly. He just sighs and looks up at the moon.

* * *

Katara's dream

"_Where am I?" Katara looks around, but can't see anything. Everything is cover in mist. Then she hears something coming. "Who's there?" But no one answers. "Hello?"_

_Then a voice appears. "Katara, I love you."_

"_Who are you?" Katara now can see an outline of person, but she can't make it out very well because of the mist._

"_Your true love," the voice said._

"_I can't see you."_

"_You will be able to see me when you figure out my name."_

"_Give me a hint?" Katara has no clue who her true love is. Let alone she didn't knew she had a true love until she met Aunt Wu._

"_You, have to figure that out by yourself."_

"_How?"_

"_Your heart."_

"_My heart? How will my heart help me." Katara didn't get an answer from the voice because it disappeared into the mist.

* * *

_

Morning on deck

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Is Katara awake yet?" Zuko didn't want to wake Katara up because of last night. Zuko can't face Katara.

"No, I don't think so. Don't worry about it, Zuko."

"Are you sure, Uncle?"

"Yea I am. Now, go back to training you have a lot to learn, Zuko."

"Right."

* * *

Zuko's room

Katara woke up from her dream. She just sat there on the bed and was thinking about it. _'I wonder who that was. Could it be Zuko?'_ _She shakes her head. 'It can't be him.'_

A little voice in her head appears. _'It is Prince Zuko.'_

'_It can't be.'_

'_He kissed you last night and you enjoy it.'_

'_No I didn't!_' Katara is in denial.

'_Then why did you let him?_' Katara is quite. '_You like him_….. _no wait you love him_.'

"Shut UP!" Katara said that out loud, but she wasn't the only one in the room. Zuko just walk in when she said that.

"I didn't say anything."

"Sorry…..I di..dn't mean to yell at you." Katara is turning red of embarrassment. There is an another reason why she's turning red. Prince Zuko shirt is off. "Umm why are you in here?"

"For three reasons. One this is my room, two I need to get a shirt because I'm done training, and three I came to check on you."

Katara is red from the third reason on why he is here. "Why would you check on me?"

"Because you usually are up by now and I was worry."

"Oh." She really never knew he care about her until now.

"Katara, I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. You didn't scare me. You just surprised me that's all." Katara looks at him and blushes. She remembers that kiss.

"Really I surprised you?" Zuko sits down on the bed next her.

"Yeah." They're getting closer.

"How?" Getting more closer.

"I didn't know you could kiss girl so gentle." Then they kiss. Zuko wraps his arms around her waist and Katara wraps hers around his neck. It was a very deep kiss. You can tell that these two really love each other. They stop kissing so they can breath.

"Katara?" He whispers in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Katara is really red as a tomato. "You do?"

"Yeah I do."

"How long?"

"Ever since the waterbending scroll."

"Oh." Katara look up into those eyes. They were soft golden color. Nice golden color that would lure you into a trap of love. Katara remember her dream. She looks deep down in her heart and realizes that Zuko is her true love. "Zuko?"

"Yeah?" He looks at her blue eyes. He always loved the color of her eyes.

"I love you too." Then they kiss.

* * *

The Fire Nation

The Fire Lord is sitting waiting to hear a report on how his son is doing. When the massager comes in the Ozai stands up and fire appears everywhere. He hasn't heard a report form his brother in a long time. He is very pissed off about that. "WELL?"

"Um..Sir there is no report today." The massager flinches.

"WHAT?" The fire is now going crazy and getting bigger. "ITS BEEN TWO DAMN MONTHS SICNE LAST TIME I HEARD FROM MY BROTHER!" Even though he isn't an earth bender the ground is shaking from his rage. "SERVANT!"

The servant comes running in the room. "Yes…sir?"

"GET MY BOAT READY RIGHT NOW!"

"Right away.. sir." Servant runs out to room to prepare his boat.

"Its time I….." The Fire Lord mumbles the last part and leaves to get ready for his trip.

* * *

The next day

Katara is sitting there on deck watching Zuko train. She loves to watch him practice his firebending.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to have a little battle?"

"What?"

"Don't worry I wont hurt. I would ask my Uncle, but he went somewhere."

"Ok." Katara stands up. She gets into a fighting position.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." But before they could fight, Uncle walks up and he looks all serious.

"Prince Zuko, may I have a word with you alone?" Katara got the hit and leaves.

"What is it, Uncle?"

"I got a message."

"From who?"

"One of your father's massagers." Uncle digs into his pocket to give Zuko the letter. "Here, Zuko. You should read this."

Zuko takes from his Uncle hand. After reading the letter Zuko has a shock look on his face. "He's………."

"Yes, Zuko. Your father is going to come and have a little visit and he wants to talk to you." Then Uncle leaves because he knows that Zuko wants to be left alone.

After his uncle leaves, Katara comes up. "Zuko his there something wrong?"

"My father is coming and he's going to hate me even more."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Father is the one who sent me go get the Avatar and he give the scar around my eye."

"Please tell me why?"

"Fine I will." Then Zuko takes her hand to take her to their room so they can talk alone.

* * *

**Me: There you go! I bet you can't wait to see his father reaction on how Zuko is doing and that he's in love with a water bender. You have to wait (singing it) you have to wait.**

**Zuko: shutup! (Hits me on the head).**

**Me: Owwei. You big meanie!**

**Zuko: Whatever.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Me: Here is a little bonus! It's a comic strip from Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul I. It has to do with kissing.**

**Girl: "When a boy kisses you, where do you put your nose? How do you breathe? Do you keep your eyes open? Whadaya do with your hands? Do you say thank you afterwards?"**

**Girl 2: "This is the useful stuff they should teach us in school"**

**Me: I don't own that comic strip and Chicken Soup. But I really want to know how do you breathe when you kiss?**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	9. Zuko’s Father Pays a Little Visit

**Me: (takes a deep breath) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for not updating! I got busy with school, and my dog died on March second. Plus I got an obsession with Tokyo Mew Mew when my friend got fansubs of it.**

**Zuko: You better be sorry!**

**Me: Zuko, shhhhh! I'm talking.**

**Zuko: Sorry! (leaves).**

**Me: I thought the second season was awesome! You should have seen me when I was watching it. I was screaming and jumping up and down. I thought the whole if you die in the Avatar state then the Avatar cycle will stop thingy was freaky.**

**Aang: I hope that doesn't happen to me!**

**Me: Don't worry, Aang the creators wont kill you……unless.**

**Aang: Unless what?**

**Me: Unless they got bored and wanted you to die.**

**Aang: NO!**

**Me: Just joking. (comforts him).

* * *

**

**Ch9: Zuko's Father Pays a Little Visit**

Zuko and Katara were about to go to their room, but Uncle comes running up. "Prince Zuko!"

Zuko and Katara turn around and look at him. "What his it Uncle?"

"Your father!"

"What about my father?"

"His boat is arriving."

"What? He's here already here?"

"Yes."

Zuko stands there for a second trying make his brain understand that his father almost here. "Uncle, go hide Katara so my father doesn't see her."

"Right." Uncle grabs Katara. "Come on." They both leave.

When they are gone, Zuko goes up to the lieutenant to give him orders. "Lieutenant."

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Prepare for my father's arrival."

"Yes, sir!" He leaves.

Uncle comes up after putting Katara in Zuko's room. "Zuko, are you ready to see your father?"

"I think so." Zuko looks out to the ocean to clear his mind. He can't believe that his own father is coming to have a word him. He hasn't spoken with since the day of his banishment. "Uncle, did you hide Katara?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Uncle walks up to Zuko and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Be brave, Prince Zuko."

"Thanks, Uncle." Zuko leaves to go wait for his father in the dinning hall.

* * *

Lord Ozai's ship

"Servant!"

"Yes, Lord?"

"Are we ready to drop the anchor?"

"Yes, Lord!"

"Good." He gets up from his chair to get ready for his arrival. _'My son better have good news to tell me about the Avatar.'

* * *

_

Dinning hall

Zuko is sitting at the table drinking some tea. _'What should I tell my father? He'll hate me more when finds out that haven't capture the Avatar.' _Zuko puts his teacup down on the table. He can't drink anymore because he's too nervous.

A solider comes in. "Sir?"

Zuko looks up. "What?"

"Your father is here."

"Tell him that I'm in the dinning hall."

"Yes, sir!" He leaves.

Zuko takes a deep breath. _'I have to be brave when he comes in.'_

His father comes in. Zuko stands up and bows. "Hello, Prince Zuko." You can tell in his voice that he really hates his son.

"Hello, father."

His father looks at him for a second. It's been two years since he saw his son. "You still look the same." Ozai sits down. "You may sit."

Zuko obeys and sits. "Would you like some tea, father?"

"Yes I would." Zuko pours him a cup a tea and hands it to him. When he grabs the teacup from Zuko's hand, he says, "Where is your Uncle? I would like to see him."

"Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes."

Zuko gets up and leaves to go find his uncle.

* * *

Hallway

"Uncle!"

Iroh comes up. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"My father wants a word with you too."

"He does?"

"Yes and where were you?"

"Checking to see if Katara was okay."

"Oh."

"Come on, we don't want to make your father wait." Zuko nods and they both head to the dinning hall.

When they come in, Iroh says, "Brother! It so good to see you!"

"Same here."

Zuko and Uncle both sit down at the table. Uncle sees some tea on the table and pours a cup of it for himself.

Iroh and Ozai have a little chat to see how they where doing, before Ozai starts talking to Zuko. When they are done talking, he looks at his son. "Now, Zuko let's get down to business."

"Yes, father."

"How is your hunt for the Avatar going?"

"Fine," Zuko lied. He can't tell his father that Avatar keeps getting away from him. His father will be very piss off at him if he knew.

His father takes a sip of his tea before continuing. "Really? Then why haven't you brought him back to me?"

"Well you see…." Zuko really doesn't want to make his father angry.

"Go on." He takes another sip of his tea.

"He….."

"He?"

"Gets away..."

"What to do mean he gets away?" He looks at his brother. When Iroh sends him a report every month, it always says that they haven't found the Avatar yet.

"He gets away at the last second when I captured him."

"I see. Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"How come every time I read your reports on my son, it says that he hasn't found the Avatar yet?" Ozai looks like he's about to lose is temper.

"Well I…." But before Iroh can finish is sentence, Ozai interrupts him.

"Why are you two ling to me?" Ozai doesn't let them answer. "Zuko! You better have a plan to capture the Avatar!"

"I do, father."

"Good." He takes a sip of his tea to cool down a bit. "I'm leaving." He gets up, but before he leaves he looks at Zuko. "I'm giving one more month to capture him. If you don't capture him I'm disowning you and you can never return the Fire Nation." He leaves.

Iroh gets up and was about to leave, but he turns and looks at his nephew. "Prince Zuko, You better take your plan into action before it's to late."

"I know, Uncle." Zuko can believe what his father just said to him. Those last words he told him can't leave his mind. "Uncle where is Katara?"

"In your room."

"I need to talk to her so don'tdisturb us." With that Zuko leaves to go to talk to Katara about his his past and put his plan into action.

* * *

**Aang: So they won't kill me off?**

**Me: No silly because without you there would be no more episodes.**

**Aang: Okay.**

**Me: I hope enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know I'm evil for having his father saying he'll be disown, but I had to make it interesting. I should right a fic about his father disowning him. Would you guys read it? I'm going to update this weekend. Please review!**


End file.
